Sailor Sun Of the Moon Kingdom : Chapter 1
by SailorSun
Summary: A Farm Girl from earth soon realises the chance for her dreams to come true.


Sailor Sun of the Moon Kingdom  
Chapter One   
[http://ssun0.tripod.com/][1]

* This is the story of the first Sailor Sun and it does not have much bearing on the Fan Fic with Bay (Brad). 

** For reference to this Fan Fic, the episode number is Zero (0).

* * *

Once, over a thousand years ago, a dozen years before the attack on the Moon Kingdom, and before their were any sailor scouts of love and justice. There was a single young girl found on Earth living with her parents in a small shack that they called home. 

"Hea-Ya!" a female voice shouted out as her leg hit a punching bag, which was caring place under a tree in the back field of a small little shack that this young lady called home. 

"Good, Good, now the left." encouraged her father who was eager to continue her training in the martial arts used in the Moon Kingdom. He was a proud father and pleased with both the determination and the skill of his daughter, Phobie showed. She rarely ever gave up at anything she would set out to do. 

"Dad, I'm tired, I have to go to school." Even with all her skill and determination, she was still subject to an education. 

"Ok, I guess that's enough for today. You go get ready and I'll clean up the equipment." 

Phobie kissed her dad on the cheek and ran inside. She knew that she only had a short time before her friends would show up and they would all go to the her best friend's house for school. Since people on earth had a set way of thinking about women going to school, 'Girls don't need to read!', 'Why should my wife be smarter than I am.' and so on. People from the Moon Kingdom who got to live on Earth were a little more wiser than those narrow minded Earthers. All the kids who came from families of the Moon Kingdom would once a day go to school, which was taught by Minaca's mother. The best and only teacher the children had. The class only consisted of a hand full of girls and a couple of boys, none of the girls minded the boys in the class. 

"Phobie, Phobie, Minaca's here.", her mother called to her. 

"I'll be right down.", she replied knowing that she had only a couple of minutes before mom would come up to get her. Mom was ok, but she didn't like to keep people waiting. That was one of the few things that she would strongly enforce. Mom may be nice and kind but no one who was smart in the family ever wanted to be late. 

Phobie's problems didn't help her to be on time. She had to choose the right clothes to wear. Since training went on for so long that morning, she didn't have anytime to take a bath. She had only enough time to change, but what could she change into that would hide all the sweat she had collected during practice. Franticly running around in her room she found a garment she could wear, a long blue dress she had. She could hear her Dad's voice in the back of her head telling how pretty she looked when she first wore the dress. 

Meanwhile, Phobie's mother kept true to her form but did her best to keep Minaca entertained. "Would, you like some breakfast, Minaca?" 

"No, That's OK, mom. I'm not hungry." 

"Are you sure, fried eggs are your favorite," as she started to pull a frying pan from the cabinet in the kitchen. 

Phobie ran out of the hall and across the room, grabbing Minaca's hand while she headed to the door. "We have to be getting to school mother, or else we'll be late." 

"Be sure to come back after school," her mother insisted," you promised to help me make that cake." 

"I will mother." she replied as she left the house. While both the girls were out of the house and on to the road they slowed down. 

"Your mother is so persistent. Why is it she offers me fried eggs every time I have to wait five minutes?" questioned Minaca, "And where did she ever get the idea that I like fried eggs anyway?" 

"Well, you know my Mom. Wait five seconds and you've waited too long. Your lucky you don't have a mother that's so punctual." 

"Want to bet, my mother will ground me until Princess Serena becomes Queen Serena, if I ever show up late. Just because she's the only teacher in the area willing to teach us." 

"Well, you'll think you'll never be late since the school is at your place." 

"Yea, but I still like to see you and the others before school, and the only way I can do that is if I meet everyone on the way. 

"And we all love you for it..." Phobie looks around to realize that the usual group of classmates weren't with them, "Speaking of everyone else, where are they?" 

"I don't know. I couldn't find anyone. I thought you were gone too until your mother offered me eggs." 

"I bet." Phobie responded, "I'll race you to your place." 

"Your on." The two girls suddenly start to run down the road. Both knew that the other was strongly training with their fathers to become strong martial artists, so it should be a even match. "I'm ahead of you!" Minaca yelled back to Phobie who was less than a foot behind her. 

"You two are still here?", a voice called out from behind them. Both of the girls stopped dead in their tracks and looked back, puzzled not only at the comment, but also who said it. A young man came running up behind Phobie and Minaca. They both recognized him instantaneously, "I thought you two would be the first to go." Genha, was one of the few boys in their class. He finally caught up to the two girls who stood in the middle of the road, waiting for him to catch up. 

"What do you mean?" Minaca inquired. Usually Minaca is the first to know anything and everything. She was one of the people everyone told gossip too. Although she rarely ever spread it, she still had to find out. 

"Yes, what are you talking about?", as Phobie entered in on the conversation. 

Just realizing the mistake he had made by even hinting that he knew something was a big lap in judgement, but what was done was done. Now to cover it up. "Ahh, nothing, nothing at all..." Genha replied trying to cover up. 

"No, you know something. Don't you?" Minaca said, trying milk more information from him. 

"I really don't know a thing." replied Genha as he started to inch back away from the two girls. Genha may be bigger than both girls but he was wise enough not to try to take on someone who has been training in the martial arts for most of their lives. And if by some strange miracle he did beat them in a fight, he would have to answer to both of their and his parents. Not a good idea. "I don't know a thing!" he continued to say. Both girls just stood staring at him. Waiting for him to break. Genha was starting to get scared, "What are they going to do? It's not like them to not do anything" Genha wondered. "Come-on! I ...Whoa...", Genha tripped on a root sticking out of the ground and fell flat on his butt. 

Both girls just looked at him on the ground trying to hold back their giggles. Try as they might, they just couldn't hold it in. After a couple of seconds they both burst into laughter. "I'm glad you two find this so amusing." Genha said while getting up. 

"Sorry, but the look on your face when you went down was sooo..." Phobie couldn't finish her phrase as she burst into another laughing fit. 

"Great. Well, I'm going to school." Genha left in a quick walk hoping to get away before Minaca or Phobie realized that they still didn't have the information they wanted. 

"We better get going too." Phobie said still giggling. Minaca nodded agreeingly. They both then turned and continued on their way to school.

   [1]: http://ssun0.tripod.com/



End file.
